If You're Wondering If I Want You Too
by gravity-rides-everything
Summary: Belle and George have been friends forever, but everyone wants them to be more. Lee secretly pines for Katie. Oliver and Fred are fighting for the same girl. But how will everything change when a beautiful young film star arrives at Hogwarts?


So, another story. Since I'm pretty horrendous as far as summaries go, I probably didn't adequately explain the story in that little box. But I'm really excited for this story, and I'm hoping you'll like it too (whoever is reading this)! It will contain a variety of couples, like George/OC, Fred/OC, Oliver/OC, Katie/Lee, Katie/Oliver, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, OC/OC, and probably several others. Obviously those will not all be full-blown relationships: some will be the real thing, some will be mentioned in passing, some will be indicated, some will be flirtations, and some will be misunderstandings.

The group I focused on in writing If You're Wondering (and yes, the title is my own slight variation on the fantastic Weezer song) was the whole Weasley Twins/Quidditch team friend group. I absolutely adore the twins, and I feel like that group is just really wonderful, as the characters can really lend themselves to the imagination more so than the somewhat set guidelines I unintentionally feel when writing about Ron, Harry, and Hermione. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the Trio. But I feel often like I can't effectively capture their mindsets or do them justice. So that's just another reason why I love the Quidditch friends. Plus Oliver Wood is fit as a fiddle.

Unfortunately, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson don't exist in this story. I know, I'm sad too, as I am a big supporter of George/Alicia and I also tend to enjoy a bit of Fred/Angelina. But, I really, really hope you enjoy my original characters that are in this story instead (:

Anyways, basic summary of If You're Wondering: RELATIONSHIPS. "Amour aime aimer amour!" [Love loves to love love.] Seriously, though, it's one of those tangled webs of relationships and friendships and pranks and rainy days and first kisses and denying fancying others and all that fun stuff. So I hope you like it, because what I've written so far has been good fun to create.

So this has been a giant author's note. Read on, and I really hope you enjoy. Also, I'd love a review, or even a favourite (those feel nice, too)! Without further ado, If You're Wondering If I Want You Too (I Want You Too)...

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters or settings. I do own Belgrod McDougall and Teagan Hargreaves, my original characters. The Sorting Hat's song is also not my own.

* * *

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

- "Can't Fight this Feeling" by REO Speedwagon

_

* * *

_

It was a cold, rainy day in Scotland at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Belgrod McDougall ran through the stone hallways to the Gryffindor common room hurriedly, as if connected to a lit spark. She blurted the password at the Fat Lady ("pumpkin patches!") and burst into the fire-lit, fire-warmed room, shocking her friends. Her long, dark, curly hair was dishevelled (and that was putting it lightly), her cheeks and nose a rose-pink flush, her standard-uniform-plaid-skirt-and-button-down rumpled and haphazardly thrown on, pea coat askew, her knit jumper's sleeves trailing well past her hands.

"I've just gotten back from Dumbledore's!"

"Yeah? Wha'd the good ol' chap say?" Fred Weasley asked somewhat sarcastically, throwing his arm around the petite girl's shoulders. She shrugged him off and grabbed a gold and red throw blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders, jumping over the arm of the very same couch and snuggling into the plush cushions. "It's true!"

"Blimey, she must be the first." Oliver Wood's voice sounded from a corner armchair, where the sandy-haired Quidditch captain was seated, head buried in _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and munching a toast with marmite. Belgrod looked over at him. "Say, is that Marmite?" When the boy nodded in response, she made a face at the black spread. "I don't know anyone else who can eat that stuff." Fred made a funny noise in his throat, signalling his agreement. His mother often tried to feed it to him and his siblings for breakfast time after time, but they all refused it thoroughly.

Belgrod wrapped the blanket around herself tighter. Her body was still wracking with shivers, due to her running outside looking for the Weasley twins, when the whole time they were just here in the common room. Well, one was anyway.

Katie Bell emerged from the staircase, looking very warm in flannel checked button-up t-shirt, Muggle denims, and a large sweatshirt that said 'Harvard' across the front. Belgrod had always wondered what the word meant, but assumed it was a Muggle thing. Katie's best friend from her home (Bristol) was a Muggle, so she figured that was it. Katie flopped onto the couch next to Belgrod and plopped something knit into her lap. "You left this on my bed, pig," she joked. It was a hat with earflaps. Belgrod put it on and rubbed her head into Katie's arm. "Ta, I was cold." Katie wriggled away and readjusted the elastic in her silky strawberry-blond hair. "What did Dumbledore say?"

"It's tru-ue!" Fred sang, picking Katie up and tossing her, fireman's carry, over his shoulder. She kicked and pounded her fists on his Quidditch-toned body, but to no avail. "Put me down, you freckled git!"

"Katie Bell, I resent that." George Weasley called out from the staircase. "Because that is my brother, my twin that you are talking to. We –"

"Happen to look alike." Fred finished.

"Bloody hell, boys. Let poor Katie go. You'll have a new girl to mess with soon." Belgrod advocated. She was always the advocate. George's eyes lit up. "S'true?" "You know it, Weasley." George scooped up Belgrod by her narrow waist as if she were four kilograms instead of forty-six. Even through her thick jumper and blankets, she could feel the outline of his hands and the differing pressures his fingers and palms applied to her waist.

"George. You can put me down."

"I'm sorry, Belle. It's just—can you believe it? A real film star at Hogwarts? Who knew—"

"That any of those Muggles were actually wizards? Also, you've got to admit that Teagan Hargreaves is quite fit. Those big eyes…" Fred finished for George.

"Oi, Fred, I think you're drooling a bit. You should probably shut it, eh, or she'll think you're her favourite fan!" Katie retorted. Fred tried to respond, but Belgrod and Katie were already dancing around the common room, squealing, "Oh, Teagan, I'm Fred Weasley, won't you please just snog me? I think you're the fittest thing!"

Emerging from the boys' dormitory, Ron, Fred and George's younger brother, smacked Fred upside the head. "You're so whipped. Don't be like that when she gets here, eh?" "How'd you know she was coming, you little prat?"

"Teagan Hargreaves is really coming?" Oliver Wood had finally looked up from his book.

"Yes, she is. Obviously the only thing that gets Oliver's nose out of his book is Teagan Hargreaves. What makes her so bloody great?" Belgrod wondered, not entirely magnanimously.

"Would you really like us to explain?" Oliver said, sounding, for once, much like a teenage boy and not just a Quidditch enthusiast. "She's absolutely gorgeous."

"You can stop there, Ollie." "I hate that nickname."

"Don't you get it? That's why we call you that."

* * *

The group trickled down the stairwells and into the Great Hall, finding their regular spots and laughing and joking the entire way down, the way that close friends do. Popular Gryffindors, they found themselves highly respected as one of the 'cool groups' of young witches and wizards. Fred and George's street credit of being some of Hogwarts' most legendary pranksters (second, of course, to the Marauders) did not exactly hurt the group's cause; neither did the percentage of them on the House Quidditch team. And no, not reserve: Oliver was captain, Katie and Belgrod chasers, and Fred and George beaters. Lee Jordan was also the announcer. Harry Potter was the seeker, but he mostly orbited in a social circle with the students a bit younger than them: Ron, the aforementioned younger Weasley, Hermione Granger, brilliant student, Neville Longbottom, a shy-but-gifted-in-Herbology boy, and assorted others like Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and sometimes Ginny Weasley, who was the youngest Weasley and the only girl.

Belgrod took her usual seat next in between George and Oliver (on Oliver's other side, his friend Liam), across from her Fred, who was sitting in between Katie and Lee. When Dumbledore announced the Sorting would begin, she heard everyone in the room shift and moved in similar fashion, to a more comfortable position. Resting her head back on George's shoulder, she sighed comfortably. Her hair tickled his cheeks and he blushed, but luckily for the ginger boy, Belgrod did not see. Everybody's attention was on the Sorting Hat, who had begun to sing:

"_Oh you may not think me pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me_

_You can keep your bowlers black_

_Your top hats sleek and tall_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just as loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

They all applauded duly for the Hat's impressive new song, and the Sorting carried on. Belgrod smiled affectionately at the trembling first years as they placed the Hat on their tiny heads and clapped wholeheartedly for the incoming Gryffindors; she still remembered the day of her own Sorting and how nervous she had been…

_ "Okay, you're, like, first years. And so, like, you're going to go be Sorted. Gryffindor's for all the like, guys who think they're cool, and Hufflepuff's for the losers, and Ravenclaw's for the nerds. And Slytherin's, like, the only cool House. We're all really smart, and totally much better than the others. But if you're not a pureblood, uh, don't count on making the cut. Okay?" That was the eloquent speech the girl had given the wide-eyed group of first years upon seeing them in the hallway on the way to the Sorting in the Great Hall._

_Belgrod McDougall, one of the most anxious of all of the young wizards, was frightened by the speech. She definitely did not want to be a loser, or a nerd. Or, for that matter, someone who thought they were cool when they most certainly were _not_. Really, what eleven-year-old did? She looked about the group of kids for someone to talk to: everyone seemed to be with the friends they had already made. Then she spotted two redheaded boys goofing around with each other, friendly smiles adorning their faces. Belgrod walked over._

"_Hi. I'm Belgrod. I don't know anybody here."_

"_I'm Fred—"_

"_And I'm George. We're twins. We—"_

"_Don't know anybody here either. Except—"_

"_Each other, that is."_

"_Say, isn't Belgrod your last name?"_

_She sighed. "No, not quite… it's a family name. My last name is McDougall. Belgrod McDougall. My mum wanted to give me a name with roots. Her idea."_

"_Well, we think it's—"_

"_Quite pretty. Suits you."_

_ Belgrod blushed and looked them, confused. "Do you always do that?"_

_ "Do what?"_

_ "Finish each other's sentences. It's quite confusing."_

_ "You're telling us! It's drives our Mum—"_

_ "Absolutely bonkers! It's good fun!"_

_ Belgrod giggled, despite her nerves. "Sounds like! So, what House do you think you'll get into?"_

_ "GRYFFINDOR!" The two boys thundered as loudly as possible, which was, surprisingly, very loud. Older students whooshing by gave them dirty looks. "Our whole family's been Gryffindor."_

_ "Who's your family?" The twins exchanged a look at her naïve question. "We're Weasleys!" They chimed. "The red hair didn't tip you off?"_

_ "Can't say."_

_ "Well, everyone before us was a Gryffindor! Even our brothers: Bill, Charlie, and Percy!"_

_ "That's a lot of brothers! Have any sisters?"_

_ "Yes, we've got one: Ginny. She's—'_

_ "Quite young though. We've got another younger brother, Ron, too!"_

_ "Ickle Ronniekins, we call him!"_

_ Belgrod laughed again. "Gryffindor doesn't sound too bad."_

_ "Too bad? It's—"_

_ "The best House! All the brave ones get into Gryffindor!"_

_ Belgrod frowned. "I'm not so sure I'm brave enough. And that girl said…"_

_ "That girl's a barmy old bat!"_

_ "Bitter because she's in Slytherin."_

_ "Slytherin's the dark House. It's the House He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was from!"_

_ Belgrod's breath shortened and her eyes widened. The dark wizard was one of her greatest fears. Fred and George both registered her reaction. George put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "Come on now, Fred, look what you've done!"_

_ "Aw, George, it's the truth!"_

_ "But you've gone and scared her! That's a mean thing to do!"_

_ They were all Sorted in the hour: Fred and George ending up in Gryffindor and welcomed to the table by several other redheads and a few other blokes; Belgrod assumed they were their brothers and friends. She let out a shaky breath and stepped up to the Sorting Hat stool, placing the decrepit but wise Hat on her head._

_ "Oh, a very strange case indeed, that I have encountered an individual so… _opposed_ to one House… it seems you quite do not want to be a Slytherin, with good reason," the Hat whispered in her ear, giving her shivers, "I do not find you to be one all the while… better be GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat cried out the last word and the Gryffindor table cheered. She walked over and joined Fred and George, surprised by her bright smile at being joined up with them._

_ Later a young, very Scottish, very Quidditch-obsessed boy named Oliver, and a strawberry-blonde, shy girl named Katie joined them. Belgrod smiled at her new friends._

Belgrod was shaken from her reverie by Dumbledore's voice, "That, I believe, is the last of the first years! But we have a very special student joining us this year. Previous being tutored in magic, a rather… famed young woman will be enrolling in the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Later in the week, she will be Sorted, live in the dormitories, and attend classes. I would like you all, regardless of House, to treat her as you would any new student: with kindness and regularity."

With this, the Great Hall was abuzz, all ears listening to the gossip and waiting for Dumbledore to say more. He did not oblige their wishes; he raised his wand and the Feast appeared, him retiring to his chair in the centre of the teacher's table to eat.

"Do you remember our Sorting?" Belgrod said fondly. "I'm so glad we all became friends that day."

"Belle, darling, don't get too sentimental on us, now." Oliver's thick Scottish brogue mocked her.

"Shut it, Ollie." Belgrod stuck her tongue out at him, and he reciprocated in the childish gesture that was so unlike him, making the group burst into laughter.

"You're such a child. We'll have to call you Ickle Belle."

"You're so Scottish. We'll have to continue calling you Ollie."

"Why is that always your comeback?"

"Because, Ickle Ollie," said Belgrod, combining the two nicknames, "you're Scottish."

* * *

"Belgrod! Is it true that you're best friends with Teagan Hargreaves and asked her to come to Hogwarts?!" Belgrod looked up from her book, _The Bell Jar_, to see six pairs of anxious eyes looming above her. She rolled her own blue-green ones.

Romilda Vane looked down at her, clutching a copy of _Witch Weekly_. "Is it true that you and George Weasley went on a double date with Teagan Hargreaves and Callum Ainsworth? Because that it what _everyone_ is saying!" The girls began to squeal. "You two are absolutely adorable together!"

Belgrod licked her finger, pressing down the corner of her page, her cheeks turning pinker than normal. "Listen here: George Weasley and I are not going out. We will never go out. We are just friends." Her voice was menacing and all but Romilda shrunk back. Belgrod, in a rare fit of rage and embarrassment, fled off towards her dorm room to go talk to Katie. "Since when has a girl got to take the mickey in her own common room?"

George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan, and Oliver Wood sat in their dorm room, all in bed although it was not nearly anywhere near their usual 1 AM lights-out.

Oliver was the first to speak. "D'you reckon Teagan will like Quidditch?"

The rest of the boys groaned back. "Blimey Oliver, you'd think that the arrival of an international, absolutely fit movie star would maybe take your mind off Quidditch!"

"I reckon she's probably never played either, Oliver." Lee reasoned. Fred thumped him with his pillow. "Don't encourage the bloke!"

There was a comfortable silence in which all the boys reflected. George broke it. "When d'you reckon the first trip to Hogsmeade will be?"

Oliver let out a laugh. "I'm guessing you're thinking of asking Belle?"

"Shut up, you."

"Come on, George. It's kind of obvious you're digging on her." Lee half-teased, half-reasoned.

"Oh, and Katie doesn't know that you fancy her?"

"Piss off."

"S'true. Belle's got no idea Georgie fancies her." Fred teased his twin.

"I DO NOT FUCKING FANCY BELLE," George roared, "And Oliver, you better watch yourself because I'm a bloody good beater and maybe my aim'll go off in your direction by accident, yeah?" He snapped his bed curtains shut.

And that was the end of that.

* * *

Belle and Katie entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning looking like polar opposites. Katie, with her light, reddish blonde hair swinging down, uniform neat, looking awake, dragged along a more tousled Belgrod, as per usual. The shorter girl's dark hair was in a loose plait, her jumper, shirt, and skirt hastily thrown on, as she rubbed the sandy sleep from her eyes. Not minding the differences, both girls were still exceptionally pretty and elicited both admiring and jealous stares as the made their way to their usual seats.

"So, have you received your schedules yet?" Lee asked, trying not to stare so blatantly at Katie.

"Oh, yes!" The strawberry blonde affirmed. Belgrod nodded in agreement, still a bit too tired to form words.

"Well, what've you got, then?" Fred asked.

Katie replied, "First, History of Magic. Then Herbology, Charms, and Astronomy. After lunch, I've got Potions, Transfiguration, Divination, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. And last is Ancient Runes."

"Bugger me, History of Magic first thing sounds terrible."

"Belle, what've you got?"

"Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, and Potions. Then lunch. And after, Herbology, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, and Astronomy."

"Nice. I've got Charms with you, Kates. And also Defence Against the Dark Arts and Runes with you, Belle. And Transfiguration with both of you." Fred said.

George tore open his own schedule. "History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Then lunch, of course. Afterwards, Herbology, Transfiguration, Divination, Charms, and Astronomy. So, a fair amount of courses with all of you. And we've all got Transfiguration together. Lee, what about you?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts first. Afterwards, Herbology, History of Magic, and Muggle Studies. Lunch, then Astronomy, Transfiguration, Divination, Charms, and last, Potions. So I think I've got some courses with you lot."

Belgrod suddenly sat up straighter. "Where's Oliver?"

Fred answered, "With McGonagall. They're going over his O.W.L.s, and he'll get his schedule there."

With that, the 9 o'clock bell rang and the five of them separated for first class; Katie and George heading to History of Magic, Belgrod to Charms, Lee to Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Fred outside to Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

There were, to be honest, some deep disadvantages to having a group of friends a year younger than you. Oliver Wood knew. This was not to say he didn't have any friends in his own year, because of course he did. But the younger friends were his Quidditch mates, and his eating mates, and his studying mates, the three activities Oliver more frequented. But he digressed.

"Mr. Wood, you may come in." McGonagall called out, and Oliver entered into her office, sitting down across from her.

"Mr. Wood, it appears you have done exceptionally well on your O.W.L. exams. You have received Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Charms, and Transfiguration, and Herbology, and Exceeds Expectations in Astronomy, Potions, Divination, and History of Magic. Now, you are able to decide on which courses you would like to continue to take… and which would those be?"

"Well, Professor, I'd like to stay with Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, and Ancient Runes. Also, I'd like to take Muggle Studies, if that's possible."

"Quite possible, Mr. Wood, although I would have presumed that you would have selected a course more like… Care of Magical Creatures, perhaps."

"Well, Professor, I know that most students consider Muggle Studies to be a somewhat throwaway course, but I think it is important to understand the way that Muggles live with no magic whatsoever." And maybe also to ask Teagan Hargreaves on her experience in the subject upon her arrival, Oliver thought.

"I see. Well, I suppose it is your choice."

"Thank you, Professor. Also, Quidditch tryouts are coming up soon, and with your permission I'd like to—"

"Begin practise as soon as possible, Mr. Wood, I am aware."

"Thank you Professor."

"Also, Mr. Wood, I had a… uh, favour, to ask." McGonagall looked uncomfortable at the word 'favour' being said to a student. "We have a new student arriving and seeing as you are doing well in your studies and are in the same year as her, Professor Dumbledore has requested that you guide her during her next few weeks. As I'm certain gossip has spread, she is a Muggle film star, but I would trust that you would try your very best to help acclimate her to Hogwarts and the wizarding world with subtlety, Mr. Wood."

"Oh, absolutely, Professor." Oliver bit back his grin.

"Of course, now, off to class!"

* * *

As Professor Binns droned on about yet another Goblin rebellion, Katie Bell traced over a doodle she had drawn again and again. Next to her, George Weasley's ginger hair flopped over their shared desk and his shoulders rose and fell as he snored softly, fast asleep.

Katie made it a habit to spend History of Magic thinking. Not, of course, about the subject material, but rather contemplating any queries, issues, or notions that had been appearing regularly in her life at the time. She thought about everything from Quidditch practises to annual snowfalls to Fred and George's latest pranks. And sometimes, she even thought about relationships.

Whenever thinking about the topic of teenage love, Katie's thoughts drifted to Lee Jordan. Blushing furiously, she tried to eject Lee's face from her mind's eye. Katie always became uncharacteristically flustered when he entered her head, and she preferred not to dwell on the boy. She was quite confused about her feelings toward him, so she didn't like to focus on her uncertainty. Katie Bell was an intelligent girl who was certain about many things, and admitting her unsureness frustrated her.

So instead, Katie thought of film star Teagan Hargreaves' imminent arrival to Hogwarts. Being a half-blood, she had seen several of the young star's films. Katie wondered what Teagan was like, what House she'd be Sorted into, and who she would become friends with. Her mind wandered briefly towards the thought of Teagan becoming a Slytherin, horror of horrors, but she snapped herself out of those thoughts. Katie liked entertaining pleasant thoughts. Perhaps Teagan would be a Hufflepuff, or even a Ravenclaw, and there was, of course, the chance she would be a Gryffindor.

Katie's mind drifted until Professor Binns dismissed class. Katie then woke the slumbering ginger next to her, and they left History of Magic. But Katie didn't stop thinking. Instead, her mind decided to torture her, as thoughts of Lee Jordan invaded her head once again.

* * *

A few days later, Belgrod, Katie, George, Fred, Oliver, and Lee found themselves enjoying some cocoa by the fire in the common room just before retiring for the night.

Lee sat in the red armchair next to the couch, with Katie perched on the armrest. As the strawberry blonde drained the last of her cocoa, she reached over him to place her mug on the coffee table. Lee blushed and shrank away from her form, not wanting to make contact for fear it would send him into overdrive. This didn't go unnoticed by Fred, George, and Oliver, who would undoubtedly be taking the mickey on him later that night.

Belgrod sat cross-legged on the couch from where she sat between the Weasley twins. The orange fire reflected in her large eyes and she found herself quite sleepy. Her head began to fall onto Fred's shoulder, and the ginger took no notice. However, George eyed him enviously until Fred tapped Belgrod on the shoulder and suggested that she and Katie head up to their dormitory, for it was late.

Katie and Belgrod staggered into their dormitory room, the latter yawning uncontrollably. The short brunette began to unhook her tie when Katie suddenly slapped her across the arm. "Bloody hell, Kates! What was that for?" Katie gestured wildly towards the third bunk in their room, which was normally left abandoned, as there were only the two of them in the dormitory, or, on nights with balls, strewn with dresses and makeup of the other girls in their year, who often all joined Belgrod and Katie to primp. Instead, there were now two trunks neatly stacked next to the bed.

Belgrod's attention was drawn to the bathroom, door closed, but a bit of yellow light flooded from the bottom. Alerting Katie, they both watched as the door swung open.


End file.
